Emerald Eyes
by LunarBlue Angel
Summary: This is the beta version. Read and review so I can ponder on whether or not I want to add the alternative ending. Character death.


Author: LunarBlueAngel  
  
Title: Emerald Eyes  
  
Date: 5-19-2002  
  
Disclamer: None of them are mine okay? None.  
  
Summary: This is the beta version. After seeing the reviews, I will update it, proof read it and do all that good stuff, I'll even add an alternative ending. But that's only after seeing the reviews! Oh, Character death, actually two. But I won't spoil anymore...Enjoy!  
  
Spoilers: Everything before season 8  
  
~~FBI Headquarters, Monday, 7:15 am~~  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
We were handed a new case today by Skinner. I personally was looking forward to it. Although it did not deal with UFOs or proof of extra terrestrials, it was certainly mind boggling and a good workout for my brain. Lately human sqirrelys, pyrokenetics, vampires, ghosts... You name it, I think they are all hibernating because we hadn't gotten a single X- File for at least 2 weeks and work was beginning to be a bore. I think we need a new ceiling because I can't see any white spaces above me when practicing my art of pencil darts. The whole part of ceiling under my desk is covered with long, yellow slender sticks that I fear will someday fall down on me and bring me to my demise. I smiled at that thought and flipped through the manilla folder. I could also tell that I wasn't the only restless one, Scully had been organizing and reorganizing her file cabnit so many times that I've lost count. These past two weeks we've gotten even more closer though. Although we always go out for lunch, at times, we'd spend the night watching old movies together and eating month old ice cream. I suppose in a way, not having any cases is a blessing, she seems more at peace lately. I even see her smile more after all that she's been through... With her sister, her father, Emily and even her cancer. It makes me happy to see her happy again. I love her so much, I wish she'd always smile for me like that. I looked over to her and smiled at her, ofcourse she didn't know because she was busy sorting out her files again. I sighed and looked back down at the folder. Mary Owens. A girl with psychic powers who was able to predict the death of six men in her neighborhood to her mother. It seems to be that there is a serial killer on the loose there. I've seen many cases like this one, with people who are able to see the future of people. The evidence is there, she knows too many details. I flipped through some more pages until my eyes ran across her medical history. She's blind and she's paralized from the waist down.  
  
"Interesting..." I mumbled allowed. I flipped through and looked back at the picture of her. She was a young girl, only 12 years old. She had pretty long blonde hair. It was in loose curls. Her skin was pale and her eyes were light blue. She seemed very sad in the picture. She looked very thin and a bit sick in the picture.  
  
"What's so interesting Mulder?" Scully asked still occupied with organizing her cabinet. She had not even noticed that we had received a new case.  
  
"Oh, it's just this case file. I think we need to take a trip to California Scully" I said. She then briefly looked over to me and went back to sorting out her folders. For those few seconds, I saw a sadness hit her soft blue eyes.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
I've enjoyed these past two weeks. We haven't had a single case so we spent more time hanging out together. I've never been more in love with Mulder. He's been especially sweet to me and the late night movies we watch together are wonderful! I can't believe I've fallen madly in love with my best friend! Sometimes I think he feels the same for me but other times... But hey, everything is turning out great for me. I'm starting to feel better over all that has happened to me for the past years. I wish I could tell him how much I love him but if that happened, I'd be putting both our lives in jeopardy. If the shadowed government conspirators found out about my feelings for him and even his possible feelings for me, he'd use that against us and I can not risk losing Mulder. I guess having him as a best friend is better than nothing. Whenever we're at the office, I spend my time refiling my folders. I'm afraid that if I don't keep myself busy, he'll suspect things. I don't want to draw attention to myself.  
  
"Oh, it's just this case file. I think we need to take a trip to California Scully" Case? We have a new case? I took a quick glance at him to see if he wasn't just joking. Ofcourse he wouldn't though. And true enough, in his hands was a cursed manilla folder. No, just when I was getting so close to him, we have this horrible case. I turned back to the cabinet to hide my disapointment.  
  
"Tell me how long I get to pack for this time Mulder" I said with an uplifting voice.  
  
"Hmmm, I'd say around two weeks for this one Scully. Um, I'll book us the next plane to San Fransico. I'll call you in about two hours okay? And better pack your bathing suit. California's known for their great beaches!" He chirped delightedly. With those final words, he got up and pulled on his black trenchcoat. Brushing back the stray strands of his brown hair, he smiled at me and stuck his hand into his pocket, jingling his keys from within. I looked up at him and sighed. Oh well, there goes my small vacation. Bathing suit... He isn't kidding is he? I laughed to myself at the thought of him in his small red speedos.  
  
~~Scully's apartment, Two hours later~~  
  
I finally finished packing up and rolled my suitcase to the entrance of my door. Looking over at my watch, I read the time. 9:20. I let out a heavy sigh and took out my cellphone. Looking back at my watch, I paused and closed my eyes. I shook my head and opened my eyes and stared at the cellphone. Three... Two... One... Just then a high shrill came from my cellphone. With grace and experience, I quickly flipped open the phone and pushed the button with my index finger and put it to my ear.  
  
"Scully" I answered effortlessly still smiling at my timing. After knowing a person for so long, the bond between them is so close, that they just have a sixth sense for each other. Hm, maybe someday that will be an X-File we should uncover.  
  
"Hey Scully, it's me, Mulder. Listen, I'm right around the corner so I'll be there in like a few seconds" I looked out my window and sure enough, there was Mulder's car, parking in the front of the apartment. I smiled and reached over to my suitcase.  
  
"Alright Mulder, I'll be right out" Hanging up the phone, I slipped it back in my trenchcoat pocket and slipped my feet into my shoes. Rolling the suitcase out I locked my door and headed for Mulder's car only to meet him standing right by his trunk. He quickly ran over to me and picked up the luggage and loaded it into his trunk. I smiled and plopped myself into his car.  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
After I finished loading her suitcase, I slid down into my drivers seat and turned on the engine. Reaching over to the radio, the song, "So Happy Together" by the Beatles started playing. I smiled at the irony and headed for the airport.  
  
~~Inside the airplane, 30 minutes later~~  
  
We got to the airport and loaded our things. Taking our usual seats, me by the isle with headphones on and listening to music and Scully by the window, deeply focused on the file, I smiled and softly placed one hand on her knee unconciously. Closing my eyes, I heard the same tune playing as in the car and started humming along tapping on her knee to the beat of the music.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
Feeling his hand on my knee I glanced over to him and smiled. He was humming something to himself although it was faint and I could tell he was falling asleep. Looking back down to the case file, I shook my head and rested the folder on my lap. The airplane started it's ascent as I leaned my head back on my seat. I thought about the case and then about Mulder. We're going to California to meet a blind and paralized psychic. This has been about the third or fourth reported psychic. Well, maybe after the case is solved, we can go to the beach or something. It'd be nice and the weather was warm, it was the beginning of June. I checked the report and it said it was a bit cloudy though. I'm sure a little rain won't stop us from having a good time. I then felt a soft shape lean onto my shoulder. I grinned and let out a small sigh and looked down to Mulder careful not to wake him. His breathing was soft and rythmic and after hearing it for a while, I too fell asleep.  
  
~~3 hours later~~  
  
Looking around, my eyes gazed around at the soft golden sand. I could hear the sound of the ocean clashing against the rocks behind me. Looking around, the breeze was caressing my body and strands of my auburn hair flickered from one side to another. I continued peering out by the beach. I saw another body looking deep into the ocean. His light brown hair was shimmering in the golden light of the sun. His hazel eyes looked over to me as he gave me a generous smile and reached out to me. I quickly ran over to him, he was so far and I was running quickly but I had not moved an inch. Confused I kept running to him but then saw another shadow reach behind him. It was a tall brunette, her green eyes glared over at mine and reached up behind Mulder and drew him into a kiss. A tear fell from my eyes as I continued running over to him. He looked over at me and turned his shoulder away and held the woman in his arms walking, walking away from me and out my life. I cried out in sorrow his name silently and tried my hardest to run after him but lead to no avail. My feet were moving but I was not, I was running in place as I saw him drift farther away. Reaching out a hand for him, I cried out.  
  
"No... Don't leave me Mu....No..." I murmered in my sleep as I clawed the air, trying desperatly to catch him. Beads of sweat were falling from my face as I struggled to get free and chase after him. Feeling something holding my arms back and calling out my name, my eyes quickly opened as I sucked in a deep breath of air and looked around. Absorbing my surroundings my eyes darted around seeing the people around me staring. I looked over to my side to see Mulder's hazel eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Scully, it was just a dream. It's okay" He coaxed softly slowly releasing my arms. One hand then reached down and rested onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes and wiped the edges of my eyes from the tears that threatened to form. I shook my head and gave him my "I'm fine" look. Just then people were quickly getting out of their seats. Looking out my window, I saw that we had finally reached California. It was a beautiful sunny day without a cloud in the sky. I looked back to Mulder.  
  
"I guess we're here. Let's go Mulder"  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
I replayed what just happened. She was crying out to someone but it was such a quick murmer that I couldn't get the person's name. It was almost as if she cried out my name but I quickly erased that thought from my head and looked at her with concern.  
  
"I guess we're here. Let's go Mulder" She said calmly. I looked down at her hand, I could even see her hands shake. I nodded. Oh Scully, why won't you let me just help you... Helping her out of her seat, we got our bags and loaded a rental car that was arranged earlier in the day. We first headed over to a nice inn. It wasn't too crouded but there were many tenants. I had reserved two rooms on the 2nd floor that were connected. Aftet unloading all our stuff, we decided to go visit Mary Owens.  
  
~~The Owen's residence, Monday afternoon, 2:15~~  
  
The house was very nice. It was a small white one story house. The lawn was nicely mowed and there was a flowerbed planted in the front of the house. It looked very peaceful and right next to the door was a wooden sign that said "The Owens" It looked perfectly normal. Walking over to the door, I pushed the bell and waited. Scully was busy admiring the scenery to notice the loud scuffling of feet heading over to the door. I pulled out my badge as a tall old woman opened the door. She looked at me confused as I pulled out my badge.  
  
"Mrs. Owen?" I asked nicely. Hearing those words, Scully quickly shuffled over to my side and pulled out her badge also.  
  
"Yes, that's me? What is it?" She asked impatiently. She looked down at Scully and looked back up at me. I then flipped open my badge the same time Scully did. I smiled at our synchronization from time and time again and looked to the lady.  
  
"I'm special agent Fox Mulder and this is my partner special agent Dana Scully. We'd like to ask you and your daughter a few questions on the details of some murders that occured in this area." Scully nodded and inched closer to get a better view of the inside of her house. She too noticed that there was another person in the house but the person was an adult around Scully's age.  
  
"What? Someone has already come to do that mister... Um, I don't know why all of you have been so interested in this area of San Fransico but I suppose you if you can stop these murders, then you can come in and help the detective that is already here..." She said as she showed us her way into her house. We took that offer and walked in. It was a nice house, clean and cozy, I looked around to see two people sitting down by the beige couch. It was the young child Mary and an older woman. The older woman was in her late 20's, she was tall, a little shorter than I but greatly taller than Scully. She had long wavy brown hair and beautiful emerald shaded eyes. She was slim and her complextion gave her a mysterious look. She was indeed beautiful. I've always wanted to go for a tall, young, beautiful brunette. I think I've just fallen in love with this woman. Not moving, I felt a slight nudge in the arm and looked down. The red-haired friend of mine was trying to hint me into moving over to the couch. She too noticed my gaze at the woman but smiled and walked me over to the other couch next to the one this mysterious woman was sitting in. Pulling out my badge once again, I flashed it over to the woman and grinned widely. She was beautiful but not model material. Although she seemed a bit mysterious which added my attraction to her.  
  
"Special agent Fox Mulder miss. May I ask what you are doing here?"  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
As we entered the house, I looked down at the woman sitting on the couch that was drawing all of Mulder's attention. She was tall, dark haired, and pretty. Mulder's type. Yay. I felt a tinge of jealousy hit my mind as I took note of her. She was very pretty and her emerald eyes gave her a deep, exotic look. But there was something about her I didn't like. She was very familiar. I pondered her identity but something was screaming in my mind that she was bad news. But ignoring that thought, I looked up at Mulder and nudged at him to get his attention. He looked like a two year old who just saw a 7 feet lolipop. He received my message and walked over to the woman.  
  
"Special agent Fox Mulder miss. May I ask what you are doing here?" I flinched at the fact that he didn't introduce me to her. Oh well, be nice Dana. She hasn't done anything to you. Yet. She looked up at Mulder and smiled sweetly at him. She pulled out her badge and spoke. Her voice was not too deep but low and feminine.  
  
"I am detective Raye Tanner, I'm from the San Fransico Crime and Justice department and I am here to investigate the deaths of six people that occured in this area. I didn't know it'd be such a big deal to bring federal agents here." She replied with a grin. I didn't like the grin, it made her untrustworthy but it appeared to be pulling Mulder closer to him.  
  
"Oh" That was all he could say? Has this woman turned him into a mono- sylibical love-sick moron? I sighed and sat into my seat and looked over to the girl. How my heart ached, this girl reminded her so much of Emily. I frowned and stared at the girl. Although she was blind, she looked back at me. I said nothing and continued looking over to her.  
  
"Um, well, can we stay and help you as you question this girl? I'm sure we can help you..."  
  
"Actually, she won't talk to me. I've been trying to talk to her but she won't answer me. Why don't you give it a shot?" She scooted over to give room for Mulder to sit next to her. My eyes snapped back to Mulder and detective Tanner. He nodded and leaned over to the girl.  
  
"Mary? I'm special agent Fox Mulder and I was hoping to ask you some questions. Will you help me and detective Tanner to catch this person?" I winced again at the fact that he did not mention me once again but this time, he added her. Dana... She hasn't done anything yet, you're just a little jealous. Calm down. I eyed her hand inching over to Mulder's leg.  
  
"Um, Mary doesn't like to talk to anyone other than my husband and I Mr. Mulder... I don't think you'll have much luck. I've already asked her to talk to detective Tanner but she won't listen to me right now either." The mother said quietly. He nodded and slowly got up out of his seat. Detective Tanner looked up and also rose from her seat.  
  
"Then I suppose that we should come back later and try again... Um, we'll be on our way. Scully, let's go" He slowly replied, still staring into detective Tanner's emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm coming Mulder. Thank you for your time Mrs. Owen" I added sincerely.  
  
"Detective Tanner, we were planning on heading out for dinner and I was wondering if you'd like to join us. I mean to discuss this case ofcourse" He smiled genuinely at her.  
  
"Ofcourse Agent Mulder. I'd be delighted. Actually, I'm staying at the BayView Inn. Maybe you'd like to have dinner with me over there..."  
  
"The BayView Inn? That's where we're staying also. Um, how about 6 tonight?" She nodded and walked past him touching the small of his back softly.  
  
"Good bye Agent Mulder, I'll see you there. Oh, good bye er...." I looked over to her and smiled answering sweetly.  
  
"Agent Dana Scully detective Tanner" I answered in my sweetest tone of voice.  
  
"Good bye Agent Scully. I look forward to dinner." And with those words she quickly stepped out the door and drove away. I looked back to Mulder as he quickly walked out of the house also. I on the other hand slowly crept to the door until I heard a small voice directed to me.  
  
"You love him" The little girl softly whispered. I turned a full 180 and faced her in utter amazement. Looking around, the mother had been washing something in the kitchen where she was earshot.  
  
"Excuse me? Was that you Mary?" I asked bewildered.  
  
"You love that man don't you?" She asked again. I opened my mouth to answer but closed it again still puzzled.  
  
"Don't lose him to the eyes of the serpent or you will be killed by the bite of not just the serpent but of him." She replied softly. Seeing that trying to make sense of her didn't work, I used a different approach. Something was telling me to trust her.  
  
"How do you know this? Why are you talking to me?" I asked softly still amazed.  
  
"Because I can see into the future. I saw the death of those people. I can see your demise Ms. Dana. You will be the last victim. The 8th one. And you will fall because you will take the bite of another's." With those words, she looked up at me straight into my eyes. Even though she was blind, she hit a soft spot in my soul that haunted me forever. She looked back down and felt for her wheel and strolled out of the room. Take the bite of another's? What was that supposed to mean? Does this have to do with Mulder?  
  
"Hey Scully! Are you coming or not?" I heard a faint voice shout out at me from outside. Still pondering about what the girl said I briskly walked out. I didn't even look at Mulder when I went inside the car. Instead I turned my body so I could lean against the window. I do love that man...  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
I shuffled over to my car eager to drive home and get ready to meet Raye again. She's beautiful! Wow, tonight will be wonderful, maybe she might be interested in me also. Hm, and she's perfect. Tall, long brown hair, and the most gorgeous eyes. Her breasts are pretty large too, heh. Hm, she's not as tall as me but she's sure taller than someone else... hm, who was that again. I started my engine when I looked over to my passenger seat. Oh! Scully, right.  
  
"Hey Scully! Are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently. Geez, that woman takes ten years to get to the car, probably cuz she's so damn short. Oh my god, did I just say that? I sighed thinking about Raye. Hm, maybe I should endulge her to some wine... Oh well. When she stepped inside the car, she looked as pale as a ghost. Something was wrong, I looked down at her and wondered.  
  
"Gee Scully, you look like you just saw a ghost!"I joked at her, that should bring a smile to her face that I've always loved. She stared out the window when she finally looked up at me and gave me her best "I'm fine" smile and teased back.  
  
"Been there Mulder, seen that." She said chuckling a little. She's faking it.  
  
"Did that girl talk to you Scully?" I asked. Wow, why would the girl talk to Scully and not him or Raye?  
  
"Oh, Mary? Uh, actually she didn't..." Liar.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
"Oh, Mary? Uh, actually she didn't..." I don't know why I just lied right there. Okay, maybe I do. I don't want to tell Mulder everything she told me. I could tell that he figured it out to. Before he pounced on me for that action, I quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So Mulder, you seem to have the hots for that one detective..." I said slyly. That should get him to forget everything. Just as I suspected, his eyes lit up as he gave a wide grin.  
  
"Well, she is very nice. She's also kinda hot I must admit..." He looked down at me worried I might say something to that. I love him so much.  
  
"Hm, well then maybe I should leave you two alone for the evening. As they say, two's company but three's a crowd!" I said giving him a not too genuine smile. He bought it, go figure.  
  
"Well, it's okay Scully, it'd be fun. It's not a date or anything, I'd say it's just three business associates going out for dinner together" He stressed the word "together" as I quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be a burden Mulder. I can just start on the report for now while you spend your time with her--" Quickly cutting me off, he looked down at me and shot me his face. His puppy dog face.  
  
"Scully! Pleeeeeeeease! Besides, I want to see you in that blue evening gown..." What?! He saw it? Was he looking through my stuff?  
  
"How did you... Fine, I'll go. Don't be looking through my things again without telling me Mulder!" I said giving him my "Behave young man" face. He smiled as we drove away to the inn.  
  
~~Inn room, Mulder's. 5:45pm~~  
  
I looked down at myself. Breathing out a sigh, I studied my appearance to make sure I looked nice. I was wearing a dark colbat blue evening gown. It was a haltertop that went down a little past my ankles. It shimmered whenever I made a movement. Looking down, there was a long slit up to my upper thigh that wasn't too reveiling I thought. I had matching heels that went up two inches. I had on gold bangles on my wrists that went well with my gold cross necklace. My ears were studded with champane yellow pearls. I didn't put on too much makeup, just enough as I normally did and my hair was put up on one side with a gold pin. I loved my outfit because it went well with my light blue eyes. I heard the pacing of Mulder's just outside of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes when hearing a knock on his side of the door.  
  
"Scully! Are you done yet? It's almost 6! We will be late." He said in a muffled but annoyed voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." I then snatched my matching navy blue purse which held my gun in it ofcourse. Holding it in one hand, I slowly opened the door. As I met his gaze, I twirled around once and lifted my arm to present myself to him.  
  
"So? How do you think Mulder?" I asked with a soft smile on my face thinking, could his mouth open any wider?  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
Oh. My. God. She is drop dead ravishing! My mouth instantly dropped open as I thought to myself, could my mouth open any wider? Her fiery red hair was held up on one side by a small golden pin. The rest fell softly down her face. Her dress was stunning and I could see her perfect curves. Even some of her milky white legs were exposed by that dress. Nice heels Scully, I think I have a new favorite pair now. She wasn't exposing herself to me but by God. Oh. My. God. I think she was an angel sent down to me by heaven. Either that or I've died and went to heaven. She is so beautiful.  
  
"Mulder?" She looked up at me with her radiant bably blue eyes. I gave her my best grin and closed my mouth.  
  
"God Scully, you're beautiful!" Was all I could choke out. I must have looked like a moron. Her eyes lit up by my words. Ka-ching! You've won the best thing in the world Mulder. Scully's rare but gorgeous smile.  
  
"Thank you Mulder. You don't look too bad yourself!" She reached up and dusted off some lint from my black suit as I quickly ran over and got the door for her. I bowed graciously and presented my hand out the door.  
  
"Lady's first." I said politely as I rose my hand to take her arm. She accepted gracefully as we went out of the room together. Both with the biggest smiles in the world. Nothing could tear us away from this moment.  
  
~~In the dinning and dance room. 6:10pm~~  
  
We were laughing over and over again about the times we spent trying to uncover the paranormal. Raye was late but it didn't matter right now. All I wanted was for this to never end. I've never been at peace so much. She was so wonderful. I smiled at her and took another sip from my wine glass. We had not ordered dinner yet, we decided to wait for Raye a little longer. I love her so. I just had to get it off my chest.  
  
"Scully--" "Mulder--" We said at the same time and laughed. I shook my head and urged her to go first.  
  
"Scully, you go first" I said with manners. Always willing to listent to Scully's voice. But she shook her head.  
  
"No, you go first Mulder, I insist." She answered. I sucked in a deep breath as I started.  
  
"Scully, I've been thinking lately. And this feeling has come across me almost everytime I'm with you. I finally figured out what it is and well. I don't know what I'd ever do without you... What I'm trying to say is.. Well, here I go. Scully, I lo--"  
  
Nothing could inturrupt this moment. Sure enough, there she came. She was wearing a short strapless dress that came down just a little past her knees. She was wearing black boots that came a little past her ankle and on her neck was the most exotic necklace. It was a gold chain and in the front hung the face of a serpent with two emerald gems embedded in it's eyes. It was strange, I instantly forgot about Scully as I stared at her and her necklace. It seemed to entice me to do whatever she desired. She walked over as I quickly stood to get her seat.  
  
"Glad you can join us detective Tanner." I smiled. Scully seemed a bit saddened by her attendance but she quickly shoved that aside and took another drink from her glass.  
  
"Raye is fine. May I call you Fox?" I winced at the name but nodded. Scully then looked at me with a confused and hurt face but I smiled at her and shrugged it off.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
He nodded! Oh my God. He's never let anyone call him Fox except his mom. This is impossible! Just when I was having the time of my life, she steps in! I looked at him in question on why he'd let her do that but he seemed to just ignore me and continued his mindless gaze at her. Hm, what was he going to tell me? I lo... I love you? Was that it Mulder? It sure seemed like that's what you wanted to say to me. I love you to Mulder! You don't know how much I've loved you. Since the beginning, since I first shook your hand, I've loved you...  
  
"I'm so sorry for being late Fox. Traffic was very slow" She smiled and rubbed her necklace. That necklace was eerie, just like her. It gave off an unusual glow. Strange I thought, it looked like an emerald but it also seemed a bit radiated. I shook my head and thought, Maybe that's how she get's all the men, by enchanting them with her necklace and her eyes. Haha! I sighed and took another sip from my wine glass.  
  
~~30 minutes later~~  
  
Looking at my empty plate I frowned and looked out into the dance floor. We had ordered dinner already and I've just finished mine. I was just about to ask Mulder to dance with me because a very romantic slowdance song had just begun to play. Right then, Mulder quickly got out of his seat as his ears perked to the music. It was one of Mulder's favorites too. Just then he looked down at me for a second as my hopes came up. This is perfect! I didn't loose him after all! Just then, he turned to his right and held his hand out to Raye who looked over at me with a malevolent grin.  
  
"Care to join me in a dance Raye?" He asked gazing deep in her eyes. She nodded and briskly got off her seat and went to the dance floor. I stared out with my mouth agape as they hurried over to the dance floor. There walked the love of my life onto the dance floor, and out of my life. I looked back to my glass of wine, it was my third cup and I was beginning to feel a little drowsy but I didn't mind. It was actually pretty soothing. Thinking to myself, I swirled the liquid around in the glass cup. What am I so depressed about? I could never fall in love with him anyway. It'd be a threat to Mulder and my life. It's probably better for him to move on to another woman. She seemed nice enough. Just because I had a feeling about her doesn't mean anything. I'm most likely jealous or paranoid... Or both. Truth be told, I envy her. She's everything I am not, she's beautiful, tall, long pretty hair, nice eyes, great body. Everything I am not, and now she has one more thing that I don't have. Mulder. I wanted to burst into tear just then but I had to be strong. For both of us. I looked back to Mulder again. He was involved with kissing her passionatly, tongue and all. I bit my lower lip as a single tear fell from my eye. He is probably more happy with her anyway Dana. Let him go. I quickly shuffled through my bag and pulled out a paper and a pen. Quickly scribbling down a note, another tear fell smearing the ink on the note. I left it on the table and left for my room as quickly as possible as tears flew from my eyes.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
She was beautiful and something was drawing me closer to her as I started to forget something else. I thought for a second as she drew me into another kiss. It was strange but something in her kiss made me hunger for more as I engulfed her mouth with mine. We kissed until I ran out of breath. Gasping I turned down to her and smiled. The song was over so I held her by her hand and walked back to the table. Where did Scully go? I spotted a small white paper and opened it. "Mulder, I've feel a little ill from too many drinks, I'll be in my room. Enjoy and don't worry about me, I'm fine" Aww, Scully's always looking out for me. To think that I was going to tell her that I loved her. That would have been a horrible mistake. It was only a love between friendships. Wow, this would have been a big misunderstanding if I wasn't stopped by Raye. Raye... She is the love of my life. She then reached down as her lips touched the tip of my ear. She whispered into my ear with a cold breath that gave chills throughout the back of my neck.  
  
"Let's go to my room Fox. I'd like to get to know you better..." I nodded and quickly crumpled the note and tossed it at the floor as I was guided to her room.  
  
~~15 minutes later~~  
  
I was in her room. It was the same size as mine and actually looked similar to mine. There was only one thing different about it, the smell. It didn't smell bad, but it smelled -- different. I shook my mind from the thought of what it was and layed myself onto her couch. She then came out of her bathroom in a silky green nightgown. It matched with her emerald green eyes as she slinked over to one side of the bed.  
  
"Fox, you know that you are one special person? I... I have to tell you something Fox. I... love you Fox" She twirled a strand of her dark brown hair around her slender finger and stared down at me. I smiled and patted the empty spot on the bed next to me.  
  
"I love you too Raye. Come here..." I said slyly. Obediently listening to me, she jumped onto the bed. and quickly pulled off my shirt. Her necklace then glowed a deeper green.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
It had been 25 minutes since I last left as I looked at my watch again. I had finished changing into some comfortable pajamas and took off all my makeup that was smeared with my tears. Thank God for waterproof mascera. I sat there on my bed wondering what Mulder could have been up to. He was probably in her room right now. I shut my eyes in sadness and discust of what they were probably doing also. I could probably wait for Mulder to get back a little longer... Although something tells me that he's not coming back for a while. It's a sixth sense that he and I share. I sighed and fell back onto my bed and pulled the large fluffy blanket to my face and burried my tears inside with it.  
  
~~Raye's Inn room, 5:15am~~  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
Looking around I took notice of my state of nudity and quickly rose from the bed. Trying to recall everything from the night I nodded and smiled looking down at the woman of my life. I brushed a stran of her hair and reached for my clothes. She wouldn't mind me using her shower. Going in I took a nice relaxing shower.  
  
~~10 minutes later~~  
  
After drying off, I took a quick glance at the clock in her room. 5:25am! Shit! Scully is probably worried sick about me! Grabbing the room key in my pocket, I raced over to my room and quietly opened the door. Knocking into the table by the door I cursed as the point of the desk pricked my leg. I silently cursed at it and quietly closed the door not to wake Scully who was probably sleeping. I reached over to the door and peered out into her room to find a lump underneath the bed. Detecting a small patch of auburn hair sticking out of the sheets I smiled and quietly crept out of the room. Quickly plopping myself down onto my own bed, I covered myself with the sheets and took a small nap.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
Rusling from my sleep, I stared out trying to run to Mulder again. The same shadowy figure enveloped Mulder. This time I could identify the woman as Raye. This time the dream was clearer as I was finally making progress. She then wrapped one hand around his waist as the other one was behind his view. A green serpent then crawled from her neck and onto her hand, she gave an evil smirk to me as she whipped the snake at Mulder. Screaming I jumped and tackled him down. Suddenly I heard a thump in the other room and quickly jolted from my covers. Panting as a wave of sweat flowed from my face, I looked around and let out a breath of relief. Looking towards my door, I could hear a clicking of the knob as I quickly fell back down and covered myself with my covers. Mulder must be back from his joyous night and he's most likely checking up on me to see if I'm alive. Waiting until I was sure he finished checking up on me, I got out and rested my head in my hands. God I love him... If only he loved me. Walking into the bathroom, I started to primp myself again. Brushing my teeth and washing my face. I combed my hair back and put a small white pin in it just for fun. Putting on a nice white blouse, I zipped up my skirt and buttoned up my suit. It was a nice dark navy, a similar shade to the dress from last night. Just as I had finished pulling on my nylons, my phone rang and shrilled throughout the bathroom. Flipping the phone open with one hand and clicking the button I answered.  
  
"Scully" I replied as I have many times before. The voice was low from the morning but I could recognize it form anywhere.  
  
"Agent Scully? This is detective Tanner. I've been trying to contact Mulder but his cellphone seems to be off." Hm, I wonder why.  
  
"Oh, he's in the other room, what happened?" I asked calmly. I had to maintain my professional attitude no matter what happened on the personal side.  
  
"Well, I just recieved a call from the San Francisco BayView Crime and Justice Department. There has been a seventh victim." A seventh?  
  
"Where?" I asked, already? So soon? I looked over to Mulder's door.  
  
"Well, that's just it, it happened here. This morning actually, it was with the room service worker. He was killed about an 30 minutes ago, to the room next door of mine." Something was wrong. She sounded perfectly normal about it and this happened only 30 minutes ago.  
  
"We'll be right over." And with those words, I hung up and knocked on Mulder's door.  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
Combing back my hair I thought about the other night. I could seriously spend my life with this woman. Smiling at the thought I turned back to hear a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Come in Scully" I chirped in a happy manner. Cautiously opening the door, she peered inside. She was as beautiful as ever. Today she even added a cute little white barette in her hair. Her skirt went a little past her knees today. Aw, no good leg shots. Heh, heh. I smiled thinking back to Raye.  
  
"Good morning Mulder, how was your night?" She asked calmly. She must have been worried, that's my Scully.  
  
"Oh, it was fine..." I said softly trying to hide my happiness.  
  
"Fine? You seemed to have been gone mighty long for it to have just been fine. That and the fact that your face is beaming and glowing more than the sun itself" She chuckled softly, she was playing games with me again. She was hiding something.  
  
"Fine, Raye and I went back to her room and er, we kinda did some things... So anyway, what's up Scully? Did they find another victim?" She nodded and headed for the door.  
  
"He was murdered right here, next to Agent Tanner's room actually. Half an hour ago." I said but quickly added. "Don't worry Mulder, she's okay, the only person who was attacked was the room service man." With those words, she walked out and left. I shook my head thinking how much Scully and I knew each other. We could almost even read each other's minds. Walking out with her, we headed over to Raye's room.  
  
~~Raye's room, 5 minutes later~~  
  
"Fox, you're here! Thank God, I take it that Agent Scully has informed you on everything" I nodded and walked behind her peering into the folder in her hand while putting my hand onto her shoulder. She smiled leaning towards my touch.  
  
"So, what have you concluded so far?"  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
Staring at the hand that was on her shoulder, I shuddered missing the touch that he used to give me but shook it off.  
  
"So, what have you conclueded so far?" Mulder asked her with his most professional voice. Wow, they must have really had fun last night. I spied the white body cover and walked over to it. Bending down, it was the same death as the rest. Two puncture wounds. He looked like he died in pain. Poor guy. Even though the toxocology report had not been runned or read yet, I could bet ten to one that he was poisoned with snake venom. Covering his face again. I stared blankly at the haunting words of the girl. "I can see your demise Ms. Dana. You will be the last victim. The 8th one. And you will fall because you will take the bite of another's." The fall of another's... The last one...  
  
"Well, the victim probably died from snake venom and two puncture wounds were found like the rest of them." Raye answered reaching over to his hand and rubbing it softly. He smiled and looked back to me.  
  
"What do you think Scully?" He asked. I was still replaying her words over and over again.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, can you repeat that last part for me again Mulder?" I said apogetically. He sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind Scully. Look, you look a little pale. Maybe you should step away from this case for a while... Here, these are the keys to our car. Go out and take your mind off whatever it is you're worried about. I'll stay with Raye and we'll just look into this more." He said still holding onto her hand.  
  
"No Mulder, it's okay, I'll go do an autopsy on the body --"  
  
"Scully, I insist. Just lay off it for a while. For your safety." With those words, he left as I stood there alone. I looked down at the keys in my hand and decided I would go out later. Instead I walked back to my room. The walk to my room was filled with thoughts of what the girl said. Something about what she said made some sense but I couldn't piece it together. Too much was on my mind. Finally opening the door to my room, I stepped inside and reached in the fridge for some water. A nice cold glass of water and a nap should refreshen me. Pouring a glass I took a deep gulp and stared into it. The water tasted a little funny. Must be my imagination. Throwing myself onto my bed, I quickly fell asleep.  
  
~~Scully's room, 8:55pm~~  
  
Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I looked around with a pounding headache. Looking back to my clock my eyes widdened in surprise. Oh my gosh! I've been sleeping for more than 12 hours! The drink... Someone did something to it. But who? Thinking back to the same dream I had everything clicked. Jolting out of the room, I raced off to the beach insearch of Mulder.  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
Smiling at her, we sat there on the cold beach. The sand between our feet and a basket of food between us. It had truely been a magnificent day. After we left Scully, we decided to have lunch and tour the area. It was very fun although for an unknown reason, I was still lonely but I couldn't figure out why. Looking up into the stars, I stood up and arched my back in a nice long stretch, as did she.  
  
"Raye, this has been a wonderful day. Thank you so much for giving me that tour" I said greatfully. She smiled and put one arm around my waist.  
  
"My pleasure Fox" She replied in her deep mysterious voice. I smiled and closed my eyes feeling the wind blow past my face. I never knew what was going to happen next.  
  
*Scully's POV*  
  
Mulder! Nooo! Parking my car frantically, I rushed outside the beach, it was dark but I was able to spot two shadowy figures. Mulder, she's the killer! The dream, this is what happened in the dream!  
  
"Mulder!" I screamed rushing towards him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me in confusion.  
  
"Scully?" Was all he could get out.  
  
"Get away from that woman! She's the killer!" I screamed running closer and closer to him, my gun drawn.  
  
"What? Raye? What are you talking about Scully?" He asked in fury. "She would never kill anyone!"  
  
"Fox? What's wrong with this woman? I didn't kill those people! What is she talking about?" Raye asked innocently. He put a reassuring hand on Raye's shoulder and stared directly at me with his hurt and confused eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you Scully? Raye would never do anything like that! She's helping us solve this case! Why are you lying? Are you jealous because her and I are together? If so, you can just say it, you don't need to be waving a gun out at us." I wasn't pointing the gun at you Mulder. I was pointing it at the serial killer. I'm not lying either!  
  
"Mulder, this woman is the killer! Step away from her and I'll explain!" I urged as I saw a thin green shimmer behind one of her arms.  
  
"Scully, stop it! Just stop it! Can't you be happy for us? That we are together?" Mulder, what happened? Don't you trust me? LISTEN.  
  
"Mulder, please, just step away from her! I am happy for you! Please, just step aside. She's a murderer" I cried out in impatience. I was happy for him. I just wasn't happy at who he fell in love with! Streams of tears fell from my face as I pointed the gun at her. The green shadow slithered down to her arm.  
  
*Mulder's POV*  
  
I saw streaks of tears fall from her face. What in the world was Scully thinking? Why was she so jealous? I never knew what hit me. You know when time slows down and everything seems like an eternity in a few seconds? Well, that's what just happened next. All I saw was Raye turning her back on me and whipping out a long creature at me. Staring dumbfoundedly on it I opened my mouth. It was an emerald snake with it's fangs heading for me. Just then I heard a scream. A woman screaming out my name in warning but it was too late for me to move, I saw as it headed straight for me.  
  
"MULDER!" She screamed. Staring at Raye, I was confused. Raye? What are you doing? Don't you love me? Closing my eyes to brace myself for the puncture I felt the hard blow of something throwing me to the ground. Strands of fiery red and a streak of her sky blue eyes innocently looking into my eyes in a worried manner. Feeling the rough feel of sand scrape against my hands, I screamed out in horror at what my friend just did. What my lover just did for me. Hearing as the snake hissed in anxiousness, I could feel the second it hit Scully. Straight to the right side of her shoulder. The one thing I have burned in my memory is the piercing scream that came from Scully's mouth. Two shots were heard as in her last efforts, she turned, the snake still injecting it's deadly poisons in her. She shot two fatal bullets at Raye and fell to the ground. Her back arched in pain from impact and how the venom made her skin extremely sensitive to anything. Tears fell onto the sandy ground as she pulled the snake from her shoulder and tossed it at Raye. I watched as the tall woman fell to the floor. Just then, the necklace she wore cracked in half as the glow of the emeralds on the necklace faded. Still squirming, the snake writhed and whithered into the sand as did Raye. Looking back down, I crawled over to Scully who was now clutching her injured shoulder painfully tight.  
  
"Oh my God! Scully! NO!" I screamed. Tears flooded from my eyes as I kept repeating the words I'm sorry over and over again. Another tear fell from her eyes as she stared at me. Her baby blue eyes were watered from the pain. Not just physical but mental pain from my brutal words. She curled up into a small ball still clutching the bite wound. Strands of fiery red hair stuck to her face which was mixed with her tears and salt. She rocked herself in pain gasping for air.  
  
"Mulder! Oh! God! Sorry..." She gasped for another air as I cradled her in my arms. I shushed her and kissed her trembling lips.  
  
"Scully, I was wrong! I was never in love with her! It was you I was in love with! Don't die on me Scully!. She stared at me with her soft cerulean blue eyes but this time, they were lit in happiness and pain. Trembling still, she reached up to my ear as I leaned down to catch her words.  
  
"I... love you... too... M..u..l..d..e..r...." She silently voiced to me. She then leaned back taking one last glimpse at the starry night. She smiled as her eyes fluttered open and shut again and again. Finally letting out her last sigh. She closed her eyes. Her hold on her shoulder loosened as her hand fell to her lap. Her body stopped shaking as she went limp.  
  
"SCUUUUUULLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!" 


End file.
